


The State of Being Temporary

by Anithene



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/Anithene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Her fingers are sticky with sap as he kisses them, grinning. Pre-Winter War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The State of Being Temporary

 

She outshines every flower in the field.

He watches through half-lidded eyes as her fingers skim the golden petals, her figure thrown in warped, flower-hewn shadows behind her. The afternoon sun makes her hair shine brighter than anything he’s ever seen. Those same eyes roam the curves and slopes of her body, the black kimono doing nothing to hide familiar angles, the softness of her hips.

Petals fall as her fingertips caress them. It is early summer, and the wild sunflowers outside Rukongai grow without care. They reach for the clouds and birds overhead, just as they did yesterday, and the day before. Gin knows how fruitless it is. They will die, their innermost desires unfulfilled. Next year, they will try again.

Gin knows he will not be here to see it.

His eyes follow the elegant line of a sunflower stem as Rangiku bends the bloom toward her face. Momentarily, her golden hair and the golden flower cover her lips, her eyes, and Gin feels a spark of jealousy alight in his chest.

In the space of less than a breath, he’s behind her, one arm around her waist, the other guiding her hand away from the treacherous blossom.

Her fingers are sticky with sap as he kisses them, grinning.

Rangiku’s blue eyes are not surprised. She knows he was watching.

The sap is bitter on his tongue, but her fingertips are soft as the pulse against his hand. The reminder of life is simple, but Gin savors it while he can. He has so little time.

Time yields to no one. And this is a thought far more bitter than the sap on his lips.

Rangiku laughs to bring him away from his thoughts.

Her summer-soft mouth smiles, the one only for him, and suddenly no flower in the world is as beautiful.

His lips are on the slope of her neck, hands binding the long fall of sunlit hair over her shoulder. Her skin tastes like the summer feels.

For a long moment, he simply breathes her in, mapping the already familiar presence of her in his mind; the color of her eyes, the texture of her hair, her eyelashes on his cheek.

Slowly, Gin turns her in his arms, thumb sliding along the tender flesh of her wrist, up to her hand, where she grips a vibrant, beautiful blossom.

Their eyes meet, and, wordlessly, her golden head comes to rest on his shoulder, her breath warm on his throat.

Around them, the sunflowers grow, continue to strive for something they will never have, but they try, they try.

Gin closes his eyes and mouths soft words against her cheek.

The sunflower in her hand falls to the ground.

_Nothing lasts, Rangiku._

Nothing lasts.


End file.
